Until the Very End
by MyImaginationRunsWild
Summary: You know the deep pit in your stomach, that numb emptiness you get sometimes? What about that twisted gut feeling you have? Or how about that feeling of dread when you just know that something is wrong? HHr Read&Review! My first HP fic ever. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.

* * *

Numb.

You know the deep pit in your stomach, that numb emptiness you get sometimes? What about that twisted gut feeling you have? Or how about that feeling of dread when you just know that something is wrong?

Right now, I feel all of these feelings. Now, not even ten minutes after Voldie called this temporary truce, I know in the deepest part of my heart that something is terribly wrong.

I just stand there for a full minute. Then I figured that Harry couldn't be so stupid as to walk into Voldie's trap. So I walk down the many flights of stairs that leads to the great hall. I would vomit if I had any food left in me. Silent tears slip from my eyelids as I see so my of my classmates, acquaintances, and friends be carried toward my own destination. Most of them aren't breathing. Most will never take another breath. Some are so badly injured, I doubt they'll make past the day.

Fred. All the Weasleys are crowded around Fred. Except he isn't Fred anymore. He's an empty shell that used to house a wild, happy, lively Fred Weasley. Fred has gone on to his 'next great adventure'. I regret scolding him for testing his products on first years, I should have gotten to know him better. I decide I'll get to know George as best as possible from now on.

It's not just Fred. Countless others have given their lives to a better future for the Wizarding World. So many friends that it would be impossible to properly name and mourn each person.

Seeing most of the Weasleys alive and safe helped ease some of my worry. There something missing form the picture though, or rather a someone. Harry. My Harry. Not the 'Boy Who Lived'. Just Harry. My best friend since the mountain troll incident back in first year. The same person I've had feelings for since second year. My Harry with his messy raven hair, bright forest green eyes, and his 'saving people thing'.

I felt a lurch in my gut and decided to go out to the hall. I notice Ron tailing me out of the corner of my eye. Ron, my brother in everything but blood is safe. For now at least. Harry's missing, now Harry is top priority.

I almost give up my search and hope that Harry is alright when I see him limping up the stairs. My mind ceased all thought as I run towards him. I nearly knock him over. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that he is safe and alive, which I thank Merlin he is. When I finally pull back to look at him I notice numerous scars across his face, the most prominent is his trademark lightning bolt scar that I know he hates so much. His many scars aren't what attracts my attention though. His eyes, usually bright with happiness, are now darker and depressed. He looks 27 not 17. War really does change people. Something's very wrong.

Harry explains his predicament. He is a horcrux. I let out an uncontrollable sob. Yes, I have thought of the possibility of his being a horcrux. But never in my wildest dreams did I think that it would come to this. I can't imagine life without my Harry. I can't live without him. Without him, I wouldn't really be living.

"I'll come with you. I can't live without you Harry, I love you." I tell him. I gently press my lips to his. Imagine my great surprise when he responds. I pull back with a smile. Despite everything, now I know my one and only, true love loves me back. This is my strength for the moments to come.

Shock. It's written all over his face. I don't care though, we're going to depart soon anyway. I'm glad he knows. I would have told him in the near future anyway, regardless of Ginny. She wasn't even Harry's friend till fifth year when we started the D.A. I have nothing against her, but keeping my crush secret for five years can toke a lot out of me.

I turn around to Ron and give him one last, final hug and tell him not go miss me. Same said for the other remaining Weasley's. He gives me a grim smile. No words are needed. Then I cast a disillusionment charm on myself and start marching toward the forest with Harry by my side.

* * *

"I love you Harry. You've been with me ever since you saved me from that troll in first year, forever until the very end." My last words.

"I love you too, until the very end." He barely manages to choke out in time. We grasp hands.

A happy smile and loving gaze never left my face. I would die happy. Happy because I've lived a life worth living. With Harry by my side, I'm ready to face whatever comes next.

"Avada Kedavra!" A jet of sickly acid green light flew toward us.

We knew no more.


End file.
